1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to desktop, mobile, or portable computing.
2. Problem Statement
Because of in part the ability to make businesses and households more efficient, personal computers (PCs) have earned a solid place in homes and businesses. However, PCs are typically bulky, require large amounts of power, and occupy a large amount of surface area, called a “footprint.”
Computers small enough to be held in a single hand, called “handhelds” or personal digital assistants (PDAs), provide significant computing power in a small device that uses relatively little power. Unfortunately, handhelds do not offer the most user-friendly input/output devices, such as a keyboard and mouse. Instead, a user of a handheld must be content with using a stylus or other data entry device. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device, system, and method for integrating the convenience of a handheld into a PC-type input/output environment. The invention provides such devices, systems, and methods.